


InstaAvengers

by eden22



Series: Steve Rogers vs the Media [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Best Friends, Clint is a meance, Domestic Avengers, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I'm Sorry, Instagram, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Selfies, Social Media, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, at least i hope it is, fun with photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden22/pseuds/eden22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is delighted to find out that Steve has an instagram account. So of course the rest of them follow suit. </p><p>A story told through pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve Starts It All

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [复仇者的Ins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531491) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PLEASE READ**
> 
> So for whatever reason the url as it exists in the coding spontaneously changed on its own (???), making it so that the images weren't visible. I fixed it the first time it happened, but it looks like its happening again and tbqh I don't have the time or energy to keep fixing it. So I've included links to each character's instagram posts tag on my tumblr at the beginning of each chapter if the images aren't showing up for you (and some characters even have new stuff that I've done since I first posted this work!!) You can find them all under the [InstaAvengers tag](http://stevesbootyshorts.tumblr.com/tagged/InstaAvengers/chrono) on my tumblr, or check out my [projects page](http://stevesbootyshorts.tumblr.com/projects) for a list of all characters and links to their instagram posts. 
> 
> Sorry for any inconvenience. 
> 
> [view on tumblr](http://stevesbootyshorts.tumblr.com/tagged/Captain%20america%20insta/chrono)

Photo Credit:[ Jeff Dobbins](https://www.walksofnewyork.com/blog/brooklyn-heights-brooklyn)

Photo Credit: [James Bingaman](http://jamesbingaman.wordpress.com/)

Image Credit: [Krzysztof Lukasiewicz](http://www.chrisscheall.com/krzysztof-lukasiewicz-just-some-pencil-drawings-that-rule-all/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to [Megan Townes](https://edex.adobe.com/resource/9d936-/) for the psd template.
> 
> Photo credits for photos not belonging to me are below each image. All other pictures are property of either myself or various movie studios.


	2. Clint Takes It Up A Notch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint excels at social media, if he doesn't say so himself. 
> 
> ...Fury might kill him. Natasha might too actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Clint on social media. I imagine he makes the most insane vines and snapchats and really doesn't know the meaning of covert operation.
> 
> Ana was kind enough to point out inaccuracies in my Russian translates, but unfortunately my trail of photoshop expired while I wasn't looking, and I can't afford to pay for it right now. So! 29w should read Нет, мать твою, ты действительно, не лучше and 15m should read Бартон, сегодня вечером я приду к тебе в комнату и мой нож проткнет твой глаз.
> 
> [view on tumblr](http://stevesbootyshorts.tumblr.com/tagged/hawkeye2%20insta/chrono) (includes ones in this chapter and new ones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop. I've spent the last four hours on photoshop. Send help. 
> 
> Russian translations (via google so feel free to correct any inaccuracies)  
> 29w: no you are fucking not  
> 15m: I am going to come into your room tonight and shove a knife through your eye


	3. Sam Was Just An Ordinary Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's had an instagram for a long time. Its just that lately, well, its gotten a bit more exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [view on tumblr](http://stevesbootyshorts.tumblr.com/tagged/sam%20wilson%20insta/chrono) (includes images from this chapter and new content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's a chill guy. With a big family. And he loves cooking, especially when he can feed other people (his mama taught him that).


	4. Natasha Doesn't Have Time For Your Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint wouldn't stop harassing Natasha until she got an instagram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [view on tumblr](http://stevesbootyshorts.tumblr.com/tagged/romanova/chrono) (includes ones from this chapter and new content)
> 
> Ana was kind enough to point out inaccuracies in my Russian translates, but unfortunately my trail of photoshop expired while I wasn't looking, and I can't afford to pay for it right now. So! The Russian should read Я украду твою ебаную собаку и сожгу твой дом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanova enjoys guns, bad jokes, and mocking her teammates (especially Tony and Clint).
> 
> Russian: I will steal your fucking dog and burn your house down


	5. Fury Ain't Having None of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas Fury really doesn't have time for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [view on tumblr](http://stevesbootyshorts.tumblr.com/post/129422792418/fury01-11-on-ao3-steve-rogers-thor-natasha)

The only reason Fury got an instagram was to keep an eye on his agents... and berate them when they compromised their missions by posting their fucking location on social media like goddamn idiot children. 


	6. Tony Loves Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are we kidding, Tony Stark has always been out for attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [view on tumblr](http://stevesbootyshorts.tumblr.com/tagged/iron-man-insta/chrono) (includes ones from this chapter and new content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha really enjoys flirting with Pepper. Tony makes the most hilarious squeaking noises when she does (besides, Pepper is pretty hot).
> 
> This is obviously just a small selection of Tony's instagram posts. He posts a lot. And a lot of them are selfies.


	7. Bruce is just hanging around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce really isn't as invested in this whole thing as certain, unnamed members of his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text from the activist posts were taken from Mark Ruffalo's [tumblr](http://markruffalo.tumblr.com/), since I feel like him and Bruce would get along.


	8. THOR ENJOYS THIS INSTAGRAM THING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE IS STILL NOT CLEAR ON ITS FUNCTION, BUT FINDS IT A MOST AMUSING PASTIME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [view on tumblr](http://stevesbootyshorts.tumblr.com/tagged/GodOfThunder/chrono)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more... I wonder who it will be? :0


	9. TheAsset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surveillance and notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ask for a bit more suspension of belief this time friends.
> 
> [view on tumblr](http://stevesbootyshorts.tumblr.com/tagged/bucky%20barnes%20insta/chrono) (includes images from this chapter and new content)

Photo from [idrilka](http://rebloggy.com/post/mine-captain-america-steve-rogers-bucky-barnes-marveledit-mcuedit-the-howling-co/87726116420)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened. I wasn't gonna, but then I did.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been following along with this adventure. There'll probably be at least one more fic in this verse, but I think I'm done with the fake social media accounts.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to [Megan Townes](https://edex.adobe.com/resource/9d936-/) for the psd template.
> 
> Photo credits for photos not belonging to me are below each image. All other pictures are property of either myself or various movie studios.


End file.
